Is It The End?
by RoselinaAngel
Summary: The Queen asked Ciel to put an end to a case of trading children. But, the case actually led into a different ending for the butler and his master. SebaCiel! Some sad things too. Please review!
1. The Queen's Letter

**Continuation of Love Unfolds. This fic is going to be sad I guess. Hopefully you'll enjoy it.**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

-Weeks after-

"Ciel, apparently the Queen needs the Watchdog's help." said Sebastian as he gave Ciel the letter. Ciel quickly opened the letter and started to read it.

"A case of trading children from the age of 6-15 huh." said Ciel, still reading.

"S-Sebastian….."

"What is it my love?"

"T-this is…"

-The next day, morning-

"We'll be off then, don't destroy the mansion." said Sebastian as he gave the three a cold glare.

"Y-YES SIR!" said the three. Sebastian stepped inside the carriage after Ciel. The three wave their hand as the carriage took off.

-Inside the carriage-

"Ciel, you look frustrated."

"I-I'm fine." said Ciel as he tried to make sure that his beloved butler has nothing to worry about.

"If you say so." The trip took an hour; they arrived at an abandoned big old manor.

"This is a suitable place to hide children." said Sebastian as he stepped out the carriage after Ciel.

"C'mon, I don't want to waste any more time." said Ciel with a frustrated voice tone.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ciel only nodded. Sebastian sighed as he kissed Ciel's cheek. Ciel's face turns slightly red.

"W-what's that for?" asked Ciel as he turns to see his butler smiling.

"You look frustrated, so I kissed you to calm you down."

"Thanks…." murmured Ciel.

"We should get inside now." said Sebastian as he lifts Ciel bridal-style. He jumps to the front door and kicked it open. The entrance hall was quite filthy and was lighted only by three little candles.

"Someone is definitely living here." Ciel said.

"Let's just search for the seller." said Sebastian as he starts to scan the room. "I sense 2 man and 15 children there." said Sebastian as he walked to where he senses them. He stopped in front of a room, the door was locked tight.

"Sebastian, I'm sure you can open the door easily."

"Of course my love." said Sebastian as he easily turned the knob with one of his free hand and the door opened. A man stood in front of them, holding a knife.

"Who the hell are you!" asked the man, readying himself to stab the two people if front of him.

"I'm sure you know who am I." said Ciel.

"Oh, the famous Queen's Watchdog. What a rare sight." said the man as he smirks. "What business do a noble like you have here? Or do you want to be part of the children right there?" Ciel gave him a disgusted look. Sebastian only stood quietly, preparing himself if suddenly the man attacked him or his beloved Ciel. Then suddenly, another man appeared.

"Hey, what are you doing standing right there?" asked the other man.

"Ah, we have a noble guest you see; it's the famous Queen's Watchdog."

"The Queen's Watchdog?" the man nodded. The other man walked to the door.

"Oh, it's the little Phantomhive boy I sold three years ago, he didn't change at all." said the other man. "T-the little Phantomhive boy….he sold…..t-three years ago?" Ciel thought to himself. Sebastian quickly knows his master motive only by looking at Ciel's face.

**Sorry if this is pretty short, I will publish the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	2. Taking His Soul

**Only 1 review….how sad…**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji and any of its character.**

"What is your commands young master?" asked Sebastian as he smirks, scaring the two man. Ciel keeps silent. Sebastian was confused, why his master didn't give him any command? "I-If I command him to kill them, everything will be finished, and my wish will be complete and the contract will be over. B-But if I don't I will stay with Sebastian longer but the Queen will be angry." thought Ciel. Ciel gripped onto Sebastian's clothes.

"Young master?" asked Sebastian with worry. The two men quickly grabbed the sharpest thing they have and tried to kill the butler and the master. Sebastian quickly and easily dodged them.

"S-Sebastian…"

"Yes Ciel?"

"W-will you stay with me through everything?" asked Ciel as he looked up to see his beloved demon butler's face.

"Yes, of course, my love."

"T-then…." said Ciel with hesitation.

"KILL THEM! IT'S AN ORDER!" Sebastian put down Ciel gently on the floor and left him there to finish the job.

"Well, what do we have here? Two rats against a cat? This will be boring." said Sebastian as he smirked.

"You're just a butler! We're professional!" said the two men as they ran to stabbed Sebastian.

-5 minutes later-

"Everything's done my love." said Sebastian as he walked back to where Ciel is. Sebastian saw Ciel, tears streaming down from his blue eye.

"What's wrong Ciel?" asked Sebastian as he kneels down in front of Ciel, wiping his tears away.

"Y-you forgot? E-everything's over…" Sebastian keeps silent as he lifts the young boy up into his arms. Ciel leans his head to Sebastian's chest.

"O-our contract is over…." said Ciel as he gripped Sebastian's clothes. Sebastian looked at Ciel with sadness in his eyes.

"I know…." said Sebastian as he walked outside the room, holding Ciel in his arm.

"S-Sebastian, you know what it means right?" Sebastian kept walking.

"…yes…..I know." said Sebastian as he kissed the young boy's forehead. Ciel smiled warmly and leans back. Sebastian stopped in front of a big stairs, gently putting down his beloved master on the stairs on a sit position. Ciel saw the sadness in Sebastian's eyes; the eyes that he loved to see the most. Sebastian could feel tears holding on his own eyes, he never felt this way before.

"J-just take my soul…it's yours from the beginning anyway and it will always be." said Ciel as he looked at Sebastian. "The soul that I wanted for so long, here in front of me waiting to be eaten by me…" thought Sebastian as he slowly kneels down in front of Ciel.

"J-just do it, it's over anyway." said Ciel as he felt tears started to flow again. Sebastian untied the eye patch and let it dropped next to Ciel. "Why it hurts so badly? Why can't I just take his soul like how I used to?" thought Sebastian as he feels the hesitation inside him, piling up and burdening him from inside. "I love him so much that it hurts."

"S-Sebastian?" asked Ciel as he wipes the tear that flows on Sebastian's cheek.

"I-I'm crying?" said Sebastian as he touches his cheek and felt the wet liquid.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, there's nothing to worry about."

"T-then…..take my soul." said Ciel. Suddenly, Ciel could felt Sebastian's lips on his. "So…this is the last kiss huh?" thought Ciel. Soon after they break the kiss, both of them could felt the tears flowing. Ciel closed his eyes, readying himself. Sebastian, heart-brokenly forcing himself to do as the contract says.

"I-I love you, Sebastian Michaelis."

"I love you too, Ciel."

"I-I will miss seeing you too…"

"I know, but you decided to end everything faster." said Sebastian as he readies himself to take his beloved Ciel's soul.

"As the contract ends, now I will take your soul."

**I feel sad writing the ending part above, how mean am I… Please review so I know what you think!**


	3. Saved By Love

**It's not ending just yet! I hope this fic will be long!**

Ciel, still sitting on the stairs, waiting for Sebastian to consume his soul.

"I-I can't Ciel…..I love you too much!" said Sebastian as he stepped back. Ciel opens his eyes and saw Sebastian, sadness all over his face. Ciel stands up and hugs his beloved demon butler.

"I'm sorry, I know it hurts you very much." said Ciel as he comforts his butler. Suddenly, Sebastian and Ciel could feel a sharp pain coming from the pentagram. Ciel tries to hold back the pain.

"I've gone against the contract, I should be taking your soul by now." said Sebastian as he ignores the pain on his hand and stroke the boy's hair gently. Ciel hugs Sebastian even tighter to holds back the pain coming from his right eye. Sebastian feels guilty for making Ciel feels hurt also.

"There's a way that…..we could keep this contract going…" said Sebastian.

"T-there i-is?" said Ciel in pain. Sebastian nodded but he looked like that he hates the idea.

"But, it can't guarantee it to be save." said Sebastian.

"J-Just…do it!"

-2 days later-

"Ciel, it's time to wake up." said Sebastian as he opens the curtain. The young boy sat up and yawn, Sebastian handed the cup of tea to the boy.

"It's been two days and luckily it's still okay." said Ciel as he sips the tea.

"I could say that we've been lucky, according to the book, it only last one day."

"The stronger the bond, the longer it will last." said Ciel with a warm smile. Sebastian kissed Ciel's forehead as he took the empty cup from Ciel's hand. Ciel blushes a bit.

"But using that spell to make the contract last longer was actually quite dangerous." said Sebastian as he pushed the teacart away.

"But it worked."

After they finished the morning routine, Ciel and Sebastian spent some time together in the garden. They were happy that they manage to make the contract longer. The other servants didn't want to disturb their young master especially when he's having such a happy time.

"Young master looks really happy." said Finny as he peeks through the window.

"Of course he is! The young master has Sebastian-san by his side!" said Mey-Rin happily, also peeking next to Finnian.

"Hey, you two! You shouldn't be peeking like that!" said Bard as he put his hand on Finnian's and Mey-Rin's shoulder. The two turns to see Bard, both of them gave Bard a puppy face to let them keep peeking. Bard felt guilty and let them both continue peeking, even him.

"Sebastian, would you rather have the whole hell as yours or have me forever?" asked Ciel suddenly as he leans to Sebastian.

"Why you suddenly asked?"

"I only wanted to know how important I am to you."

"Do you seriously need to ask my love?" said Sebastian as he kissed Ciel's forehead. "I would choose you of course, you're really important to me."

"Do you mean it?"

"I can't lie." said Sebastian as he kissed Ciel. The servants are shocked, Mey-Rin nose-bleeding, quickly put a cloth into her nose to prevent blood staining the floor, Finnian and Bard froze in place. Soon after they broke the kiss, Sebastian lifted Ciel in bridal-style and walked back inside the mansion. The three servants, panicking, ran back to their own workplace. Sebastian knew that three was looking at both of them from when he and Ciel walked to the garden, he only chuckles.

"What's wrong?" asked Ciel as he looked up to see Sebastian's face.

"Nothing."

"If you say so." said Ciel as he leans back to his demon butler's chest.

-At night-

"Sebastian, stay here until I fell asleep." said Ciel as Sebastian pulled the cover. Sebastian smiled and nodded. He climbs up the bed after he took off his tailcoat, tie, gloves and shoes.

"What's wrong? Does the nightmares bugs you again my love?"

"No, I just feel more comfortable when you're by my side." said Ciel as he curls up near his butler. Sebastian smiled again and begins to stroke Ciel's hair lovingly. Slowly, the young boy fell asleep and Sebastian didn't want to leave the boy alone.

"I love you from the hell and back."

**The cuteness is too much for me! Please review! Planning to make this fic 5-10 chapter long.**


	4. Bad Things

**I think this chapter will be filled with OOCness. I'm sorry guys….**

The young boy woke up, not in his bed, but in a cool stone bench. He's vision is still blurry, he blinks a few times to adjust his vision.

"W-where am I?" asked Ciel as he sat up. The coldness hit his skin as he sat up. Shivering from the cold, he tries to make himself warm.

"Awake I see." The voice was familiar to Ciel. He looked at where the voice came, a tall figure, wearing a pitch black tailcoat, smirked at the young boy.

"Sebastian? Where am I?"

"I don't think you need to know, Ciel." said Sebastian coldly. Ciel felt being stabbed by a sword looking at his butler cold glare and expressionless face. Sebastian walked to the young boy with crimson red glowing eyes. Ciel feels scared and helpless watching his demon butler approach him.

"Here and now, I will devour your soul."

"W-what?!" said Ciel in panic. "Y-you said y-you can't!"

"Well, it's easy to lie to a 13 years old boy like you Ciel." said Sebastian as he smirks. Ciel felt the tears coming.

"Y-you promise you….w-won't lie to me!" Sebastian stood in front of him, expressionless. He bends down and readies himself to take the boy's soul.

"Y-you said…you loved me!" said Ciel as he moves slightly back until he felt the back of the cold stone seat.

"It was all lies, Ciel."

"NO!" said Ciel as he sat up, in his own bed, in his own room, sweating all over.

"I-it was…..a nightmare…" said Ciel as he tries to calm himself down.

"Ciel? What's wrong?" asked Sebastian as he opens the door, seeing his beloved young boy, sweating and crying. "Did you have another nightmare? I know I shouldn't left you." said Sebastian as he climbs up the bed and hugs the boy. Ciel could only sobs in his beloved demon butler's shoulder and hugs him back tightly. Suddenly, a sharp burning pain came from the pentagram. Quickly, both of them break the hug.

"Ugh! I-it's burning!" said Ciel as he covers his right eye with his hand. Sebastian of course could ignore the pain while Ciel can't.

"The spell has worn off!" said Sebastian with worry.

"I-I'm s-sorry Sebastian….i-it's because o-of my nightmare…I-l lost my faith i-in you…" said Ciel as he keeps holding back the pain.

"It's okay, the important thing is we need to make the contract longer!"

"J-just do a-anything y-you can….t-take my soul if y-you have to!" Ciel's words broke Sebastian's heart. Taking Ciel's soul was the least thing he wanted to do in his life.

"No! There must be a way!" Ciel began to lost consciousness as the pain keeps getting a lot worse.

"D-damn it!" said Ciel as black spots came into his vision. Ciel gripped Sebastian's sleeves as he finally lost his consciousness. Sebastian keeps panicking and tries to shake Ciel's body to wake him up. Without any more thinking, Sebastian can only do one thing only that could fulfill his wish and Ciel's. He quickly lifts the limp body into his arms.

"Just wait, I will figure it out my love." said Sebastian as he kissed the young boy's forehead and left the mansion.

**It's short, I'm sorry… R&amp;R please!**


	5. Losing Everything

**No reviews….I'm totally sad. But I love to write so I'll keep publishing the next chapters!**

The young boy slowly opens his eyes, the room was wallpapered blue and it was beautiful.

"W-where?" asked the boy as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He saw a man with a black hair, sitting in a chair next to the bed where he woke up. When he steps down from the bed, the man woke up and looked at him.

"C-Ciel! Y-you woke up!" said the man as he stands up and hugged the boy.

"W-where am I?" said the boy in confusion. "Who are you?" asked the boy as he pushed the man away from him.

"Ciel? Don't you remember? I'm Sebastian! You're in the Phantomhive manor."

"I don't know you! I-I don't remember anything!" yelled the boy. Sebastian's heart broke; he was heartbroken when the boy he loves so much didn't remember anything.

"It must be the side effects…." said Sebastian as he kneels down in front of the boy and stroke the boy's pale cheek.

"D-don't touch me!" said the boy as he pushed Sebastian's hand away from him.

"Ciel, please! Remember everything back."

"Ciel….is that my name?" asked the boy. Sebastian stood up and strokes the boy's hair gently.

"Yes, your name is Ciel Phantomhive, the 13-years old boy who became an Earl of Phantomhive and owns the famous Funtom Company." explained Sebastian. The boy nodded as he listens to Sebastian's explanation.

"Then, who are you? Is there only both of us in this manor?"

"I-I'm your….butler…that you…used to love…" said Sebastian with hesitation. "There's another 4 servants in the manor, a maid, a chef, a gardener, and also a butler, but he's old. He used to serves your father, Vincent Phantomhive."

"I…used to love?" asked Ciel as his face turns a little bit red. Sebastian smiles at him and nodded.

"We will need to tell the other servants that you are awake now." said Sebastian.

"I need to dress you in your daily outfit first."

"D-dress me?!"

"Well, it's a butler's job to do this; you weren't able to button your own clothes anyway." Ciel sighed.

"Fine…" After Sebastian finished dressing him in his regular outfit along with his eye patch, he lifts him up in his arms. He really missed holding Ciel in his arms bridal-style.

"W-what?! I can walk by myself you know!" said Ciel as he struggles to make Sebastian let him go.

"No, I missed holding you like this." said Sebastian as he walks to the entrance hall and called the other servants. Ciel stopped struggling and leans to Sebastian's chest slowly with a red cheek.

"Y-young master! You're awake!" said Finny as he cries.

"It's been a long time since we saw you outside your bedroom!" said Bard. Ciel gave them a confused look. Sebastian sighed.

"Sadly, Ciel has lost all of his memories. He may not recover his memories anytime soon but please help him regaining it back." requested Sebastian.

"Anything for the young master!" said the three happily.

"I will surely help too." said Tanaka in his regular human body as he bows slightly.

"Thank you everyone." said Ciel as he gave them all a warm smile. The 5 servants' feels really weird as their young master never said thank you easily.

"What's wrong?" asked Ciel as he saw the servants' behavior.

"It's just….young master never said thank you that easily, it felt weird." said Mey-Rin.

"Anyway, how long have I been sleeping?" asked Ciel curiously.

"You have been asleep for 1 month that it scares us." said Sebastian.

"1 month?! It's such a long time." said Ciel. "What happened to me?" The five servants stood still in silent. Realizing that none of them would tell him why, Ciel decided not to bring that topic back.

"Forget about that, what am I should be doing now?" said Ciel to broke the silent.

"Well, the Earl of Phantomhive should be doing his paperwork about the company, solving cases from Her Majesty as he works as the Queen's Watchdog." said Sebastian.

"I-I work with the Queen?!"

"Yes, the news of you, sleeping for a long time has made the Queen worried."

"I should send Her Majesty a letter."

"That would be unnecessary; I've sent them a few minutes ago. Her reply would be here in the afternoon." Suddenly, all of them hear something that sounded like stomach growling.

"I've not eaten for a month…"

"Oh yes, I've prepared breakfast for you in the dining room. I will be accompanying Ciel, the rest of you, go back to work." ordered Sebastian. The three ran back to their workplace as Tanaka "poof" back to his small body and continues to sip his tea. Ciel actually ate a lot, as the fact he lost his memories, he still have some of his old habits. Sebastian loves to watch Ciel every time, he watched over Ciel every day when he was still sleeping. He has missed the boy so much.

In the afternoon, the Queen's letter arrived as Sebastian's predicted. Sebastian gave Ciel the letter. Ciel opened it and starts to read it.

_Dear Earl of Phantomhive,_

_ I'm very happy for your awaken after been laying in the bed for 1 month. I still wondered why in the first place. But, according to the letter, you have lost all your memories after you've awaken. You worked as the Queen's Watchdog and worked in the underworld. As you have awakened, soon you will receive the newest case. Hopefully, while you're working, you will remember something._

_ From Her Majesty,_

_ The Queen_

Ciel laid the letter in the study desk, wondered why the Queen cared for him so much. Suddenly, a glimpse of memories hit his head. His head hurts very badly. He saw flashback of his lost past.

"_The price to cross the river has already been paid, now it's your choice whether to make a contract with a demon and have your wishes granted, or not. You have given a big sacrifice."_

"_I want…power…THE POWER TO TAKE REVENGE ON THE ONES WHO DID THIS TO US!"_

"_Demon! I'll make a contract with you!"_

"Ciel!" yelled the voice he had known. He realized that he was already on the floor.

"W-what happened?" asked Ciel as Sebastian tried to help him stands.

"I heard you screaming so I rushed here immediately. What happened?"

"I-I saw something…I guess it's my memories…"

"Which one?"

"I can't remembered them very well but what can I remember is that there was a man, pitch black surrounds him, me, 10 years old me was screaming to him." said Ciel as he closes his eyes to remember more. Sebastian quickly knows what memories hit him, the time when Ciel made the contract.

"I'm sure you will remember more soon….my love…"

**Pretty long! Elizabeth is on the next chapter.**


	6. Regaining Memories

**Publishing 2 chapters in one day sure feels good.**

-The next day-

Ciel, who had just woke up and lost his memories yesterday, was still in confusion. He still has some of his old habits that makes Sebastian felt much better, he knows that the "old" Ciel Phantomhive is still somewhere inside the boy. The silent was broke off when suddenly a girl can be seen running toward the boy.

"CIIIEEEEL! I missed you so much!" said the girl as she hugs him tightly.

"Ugh! W-who a-are y-you?" asked Ciel as tries to released himself from the tight hug. The girl suddenly let him go with a worried face.

"I'm Elizabeth, Ciel! Your cousin and fiancée!" said Elizabeth.

"Excuse me Lady Elizabeth but the young master has lost his memories after he woke up yesterday." said Sebastian, appearing behind the two.

"I've heard that you woke up yesterday but losing your memories?! This is bad!" said Elizabeth. "I will help you regaining you memories back!" she said as she storms off.

"W-what just happen?" asked Ciel.

"It's very normal for Lady Elizabeth to suddenly storm off like that Ciel." Ciel sighed.

"Huh…she said she is my fiancée, but you said I loved you…" said Ciel in confusion.

"Well, we are hiding it from Lady Elizabeth and anybody except the Phantomhive servants."

"They knew?"

"Yes, and they take it quite easily."

"CIEL! Come here!" said Elizabeth from the entrance hall. Ciel and Sebastian walked to the entrance hall and saw it was decorated with so many pink decorations and cute things.

"I'm sure this will cheer you up!" said Elizabeth happily.

"Lizzy, I told you not to do this in my manor!" growled Ciel.

"Y-you just called me…Lizzy! You've remembered!" said Elizabeth as she hugs him.

"I-I don't know where it came though, it just suddenly popped up in my head." said Ciel as he hugs her back. Elizabeth was quite surprised.

"Y-you never hugs me back like that…"

"Really?" Elizabeth nodded. Sebastian feels weird watching the two hugs, is he jealous?

Suddenly, memories hit him again. It hurts his head very badly like the first one.

"M-Madame Red?"

"Ciel! Are you okay?" asked Elizabeth.

"Madame Red's butler…Grell…g-grim..." before he could finish his sentence, Sebastian lifts him into his arm. Sebastian ran into the master bedroom. Elizabeth looks worried, she knows memories about Madame Red was sad to remember.

"Grell Sutcliff….a grim reaper?" said Ciel as the memories keeps flashing.

"Calm down Ciel, it's okay to remember but it's not okay when it hurts you that bad." said Sebastian as he laid the boy into the bed.

"Madame Red tried to kill me…. But you stopped him, you protected me….Grell killed her…" murmured Ciel.

"Hush, it's okay, everything's fine."

"S-Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Why you didn't die of blood lost?" Silent filled the room as Ciel finished speaking.

"…..I will tell you another time…" said Sebastian as he strokes the boy's hair. Ciel seems to enjoy it and he smiles at Sebastian. Elizabeth, still feeling worried, waited in the entrance hall for Ciel's and Sebastian's return. After a few minutes waiting, both of them came back.

"I'm sorry for making you worried and waited for me."

"It's okay, I'm glad that you are fine." said Elizabeth as she stood up and smiles at him.

"Would you like to stay a couple more hours as a apologize?"

"Thank you but no, I just remembered that I have something to do as quickly as possible." said Elizabeth as she walked to the door. Sebastian quickly opened the door. Ciel escorted her out to the carriage.

"Bye Ciel, take care!"

"Thank you Lizzy." The carriage was gone under a few minutes and Ciel went back inside. Ciel still see the pink, frilly decoration in the entrance hall. Ciel sighed.

"Sebastian, clean this mess up." ordered Ciel. Sebastian, surprised by Ciel's words, smiled.

"It looks like your memories are indeed coming back, hearing how you ordered me." said Sebastian. Ciel chuckles as he turns back to see his butler.

"Is it wrong? You're my demon butler anyway." said Ciel as he smirks and walks away.

"I guess my beloved Ciel is coming back soon." said Sebastian as his eyes glows crimson red as he watches the boy walks away.

**Oh, how fast he recovers his memories. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. First Case

**I would really appreciate if any of you would review, but it looks like that you all don't like this story but I don't care, I love to write so I'm going to continue it and end it when I want to.**

"Ciel's memories recovered pretty fast then I expected, maybe it's because I changed him…" said Sebastian to himself as he walks to the study with a teacart. "He doesn't actually need these anyway, just because he lost his memories, I need to do this." said Sebastian as he sighed and knocked the door.

"Come in."

"So, little part of your memories has recovered?" asked Sebastian as he walked in and pushed the cart near the desk. Although Ciel didn't recovered most of his memories, he still could remember about the company and managed to do some of the paperwork from them.

"Yes, I wished I could just regain them all." said Ciel as he took the tea from Sebastian's hand.

"You will regain them." said Sebastian as he kissed the boy's forehead. Ciel blushes hard.

"W-what are you d-doing?!" said Ciel, still blushing.

"You used to like that."

"R-really? Then I should get used to that." said Ciel as he slowly sip his tea. Sebastian chuckles and smiled, watching the boy.

"Anyway, the Queen sends this." said Sebastian as he hands out a letter. Ciel quickly put down the tea and grabbed the letter and opened it.

"A case of poison trades? That's rare, usually it's drugs." said Ciel.

"Ciel, I think you just remembered something, you said it's usually drugs, this is your first case."

"I guess so…..that thought just suddenly popped up in my mind." said Ciel. "Prepare what is needed."

"We need more information about this; we will make a trip to London to meet with Lord Randall from the Scotland Yard." said Sebastian as he take the empty cup from the desk. Sebastian bows slightly before leaving the room.

-10 minutes later-

"C'mon Ciel, everything's ready." said Sebastian. Ciel stepped inside the carriage. The three waved at the carriage as the carriage took off.

-Inside the carriage-

"Lord Randall doesn't know about you losing your memories, it will be easy to access the information." explain Sebastian. Ciel only nodded. An hour later, they arrived at London, they went to the dock where the poisons trade has been seen happening.

"Earl Phantomhive, whatever business you have here?" asked Lord Randall, disgusted by the sight of the two stepping out from the carriage.

"You know why I'm here Lord Randall." said Ciel.

"Tch! Just do whatever you want." said Lord Randall as he turns back to avoid seeing them.

"That was great Ciel." whispers Sebastian. Ciel sighed.

"I was lucky." whispers Ciel back.

"Search the places that might be their hiding place Sebastian. I will ask the people around." ordered Ciel.

"Are you sure? It would be better if I'm the one who ask the people around."

"Fine, you do that." said Ciel as he walks away. Sebastian bows slightly and began to question people around the dock. Ciel kept walking until he saw someone hiding in the alley, holding something.

"Now that looks suspicious." said Ciel as he walks to the alley slowly and quietly. The person didn't move. When Ciel is only 3 steps away from the man, the man ran away, but the man dropped something, Ciel automatically ran to chase the man. The man tried to grab the thing he dropped but as he saw a young boy chasing him he quickly ran.

"Hey you! Stop!" yelled Ciel, kept running. Unfortunately, the man was gone from Ciel's sight but he dropped something that might help solve the case. Ciel grabs the item and walks away from the dark alley. He saw Sebastian, in front of the alley, waiting for him.

"So, did you manage to find anything?" teased Sebastian.

"You should help me back there."

"But you didn't call."

"Anyway, the man dropped this." said Ciel as he took out a bottle filled with a strange kind of liquid. Sebastian opened the bottle and put one his finger in and licked it.

"This is definitely poison, good job." said Sebastian as he smiles. Ciel blushes a bit and turns away.  
"We need to find that man, can you? I will wait here." said Ciel.

"Of course." said Sebastian as he vanishes. Ciel sighed and then he saw two familiar people. The two approach him.

"Hey Earl! Long time no see." said the man in Chinese clothes. "Ran-Mao, say hello."

"Hello."

"W-who are you?"

"Ah yes, I forgot you lose your memories Earl. I'm Lau and this is Ran-Mao, we're your allies, your pawns." said Lau as he poke Ran-Mao's cheek.

"And why should I trust you?"

"We're here to help you see, we know something about this poison trades." said Lau as he opens his eyes slightly.

"I need to wait for Sebastian." said Ciel.

"I don't think so; your butler is standing next to you." Ciel quickly turns to see Sebastian on his side already.

"Did you manage to capture the man?"

"Yes, he's all tied up now, would you like to speak with him?" Ciel nodded. The four walked to meet the man. Suddenly, a man with red hair ran approach them.  
"Sebas-chan! Are you here to see me?" asked the man with a red long hair. Sebastian looked disgusted by the sight of the man.

"Ah, the little brat is here, along with two unknown people."

"G-Grell….Grell Sutcliff?"

"What a pleasure to be remembered by a brat that lost his memories." said Grell as he looked at Ciel in disgust. "Now Sebas-chan, why do you stay with the brat that doesn't even hav-" before Grell can finish his sentence, Sebastian hit him in the face and pushed him into a wall.

"If you speak about that again, I will send Will your dead body." said Sebastian with a really scary smile. Grell nodded and Sebastian let him go.

"But why you still serve that damn brat anyway? He's not worthy anymore." said Grell. Sebastian kicked Grell down into the floor.

"It's none of your concern." said Sebastian as he walks back to the three. Grell, brushing the dust from his hair and clothes, walks behind Sebastian.

"What took you so long?"

"I need to do some things. Anyway, where are Mr. Lau and Ms. Ran-Mao?"

"They will meet us back home." said Ciel as he saw Grell behind Sebastian. "What will you do about him?"

"I'm sure that he's here with a reason, shinigami won't just appear without reasons."

"So, why are you here Grell? Want to kill me after you killed Madame Red?" said Ciel with a cold glare to Grell.

"If I can, I would do it long ago. I'm here, waiting for a family to come."

"You mean collecting your souls."

"Yes, Sebas-chan."

"What happen to them?"

"They are poisoned, poisoned by a train's food."

"Are you telling the truth or are you playing with us?" asked Ciel.

"Well, with Sebas-chan on your side, I can't play games." said Grell as tap Sebastian's shoulder.  
"Well then, I'm off to collect their souls, the train is here." said Grell as he jumps to a rooftop and blow a kiss goodbye to Sebastian. Sebastian, disgusted by the sight quickly walks away.  
"We will go home first to speak with Lau, then we will check the train." said Ciel as he walks next to Sebastian.

"Of course, I will get a carriage first, wait here." said Sebastian. Ciel nodded and wait for Sebastian to return. Then, an hour later, they arrived at the Phantomhive Manor, when they got inside, Lau and Ran-Mao was already waiting for them.

"Hey Earl, what took you so long?"

"The carriage got stuck." said Ciel, making up excuses. "So, what do you know about the poisons trades?" asked Ciel as he took of hit hat and coat. Sebastian took the hat and coat and put it somewhere else.

"Impatient as always. I've been getting documents about spices being transported in the dock, but when my people opened the cart to see what's inside, there's plenty of bottle filled with a strange colorless liquid." Explain Lau as he stroke Ran-Mao's hair.

"It's poison." said Ran-Mao.

"Thank you for the information Lau, I really appreciate it."

"Ah, it's normal for a pawn like me to report those things to the King." said Lau as he walks to the door, followed by Ran-Mao. "No need to escort me out." The two left.

"They're strange…" said Ciel.

"They're trying to help you regain your memories by telling you that their only a mere pawn that you can use and dispose anytime." said Sebastian.

"So, this life is like a game of chess to me?" asked Ciel.

"Yes, you are the King and I'm your trusty knight who will stay loyal and loves the King for eternity." said Sebastian as he kneels down and put his hand to where his heart is. "Even when your throne crumbles and your shiny crown turns to rust. Even if the bodies pile up endlessly, above the bottomless pile of corpses…beside you as you lie softly down, I will be, until I hear the words "check mate"."


	8. Inside The Train

**Sorry if there's so many mistake in chapter 7! Promocat asked if Ciel turned into a demon right? We'll see later. MasqueradingChaos thank you very much for your words!**

-2 hours later-

Ciel and Sebastian was already on the train that is informed by Grell, have the poison. The passenger was many even though some of them know that the train may have the poison. Suddenly, Ciel remembered about the man left behind being tied up.

"Uh…Sebastian, we left that man being all tied up." said Ciel.

"He deserves that."

"I guess your right…" said Ciel, feeling sorry for that man.

"I know you have lost your memories but, Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's Watchdog doesn't care about a man who isn't anybody to him." said Sebastian strictly.

"I-I'm sorry…" Sebastian felt guilty, he sighed.

"Well, you did manage to put quite an act back there." said Sebastian as he strokes the boy's hair. Ciel blushes a bit and stood up quickly, surprisingly, kissed Sebastian in his cheek. Ciel sit back on his seat with a red face.

"I didn't see that coming."

"I-it's just that….you said I used to like t-that…" said Ciel.

"Thank you." said Sebastian as he gives Ciel a warm smile.

"Anyway, we should investigate the food so we could enjoy the rest of the train trip." said Ciel as he put on his hat.

"Of course." The two got out their room and walked to the kitchen. Many people were there, preparing food for the passenger in the dining area.

"What are you two doing here? This area is strictly for staff only." said one of the chefs.

"We heard that many people died because they eat this train's food." said Sebastian as he stopped Ciel from speaking.

"Huh? I don't know where you heard that but we don't kill our passenger." said the chef as he continues to cook.

"Go taste the food a little." whispers Ciel. Sebastian quickly gone, he tastes all the food a little and came back to Ciel's side.

"None of them are poisoned, yet."

"Well then, let's just go to the dining area, order a food, and see if it's poisoned or not." said Ciel as he turned back.

"Wait, there's someone right there, holding a bottle." whispers Sebastian to Ciel.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get him." Sebastian quickly walked to the man; he's so fast that the other people in the kitchen only felt a wind passed by.

"Excuse me sir, what is inside that bottle?" asked Sebastian with a scary smile. The man looked surprised and quickly ran away.

"Stop!" yelled Ciel as he began to run after Sebastian ran chasing the man.

"Not so fast boy."

"What?!" Suddenly everything turns black…

….

Sebastian came back to the kitchen after leaving the man, cornered, being all tied up. But when he got there, Ciel was gone.

"Excuse me; do you know where my young master is?"

"The young boy before? He went back maybe."

"Thank you." said Sebastian as he walked back to their room. When he arrived, the room was empty.

"Ah, Ciel's old habit is back…." said Sebastian as he sighed and starts to search for Ciel.

-Where Ciel is-

"W-where am I?" asked Ciel as he slowly opens his eyes. The room was dark and cold. Ciel tried to touch anything; he touched something long and cold, metallic, a bar.

"T-this is familiar…." said Ciel as he sat up. The cold bar touched his skin, he shivers from the cold.

"Ah, he's awake." said somebody.

"W-who are you?"

"A noble like you don't need to know who I am."

"You're the one who poison the people aren't you?" the man chuckles.

"Yes, do you want to know why?" Ciel could hear the footsteps getting closer.

"Because we hate nobles like you." The candle he's holding shows his masked face. The look scares Ciel as scary memories hit his mind when he was caged and being tortured by the masked man.

"N-no! Go away! Go!" yelled Ciel in horror. The man laughed by the poor sight of the noble boy.

"Pathetic." said the man as he left Ciel in the dark room. Ciel, scared by the horrible memories that keep flashing in his mind, curled up on the corner of the cage.

"S-somebody….help…" His sight turns blurry; he blinked to adjust his vision. He saw the masked people in front of him, laughing and smiling. Suddenly they grabbed him and pin him down in the altar, one of them pulled out a knife from his black robe.

"N-No! Let me go!" The other kept laughing and smiling. Before he could say another word, the knife hit him, the sight and the smell of blood filled the room. Then suddenly, black swirling feathers appeared. A demon was summoned. Then, the demon turned into the man he knows, Sebastian. He felt very save and calm seeing Sebastian. Suddenly all of them were changing into a horrible sight of red hot fire. The smell of burning woods filled the room. He was running, to get his parents, on his 10th birthday. Fire was spreading throughout the manor as fast as the winds blows.

"Mother! Father!" screamed the boy as he opens the door. The horrible sight of his father, sitting while being burned by the fires that surround the room. The smell of blood and burning flesh was everywhere.

"No….." said the boy as he cries.

"NO!" screamed Ciel as he woke up from his terrible past. He was sweating even though the room was cold. "T-those….are my…past." Ciel sat up and calm himself down.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, the owner of the Funtom Company, the Queen's Watchdog."

**Next chapter hopefully will also be published today! Review please!**


	9. Solved

**The story progress is very fast. I hope you enjoy this fic because I don't plan to end it quickly.**

As Ciel remembered about his dark past, his old self is now back…

"Sebastian." said Ciel. Sebastian quickly appears in front of the cage.

"Why didn't you called me sooner?" asked Sebastian. Ciel glared at him.

"You would have known where I am without needing to call you."

"Ah, looks like you have remembered your past."

"Just get me out." Sebastian easily bends the bar to make a hole to let Ciel crawl out.

"There is a man, with a mask, he's the one who have the poison." said Ciel as Sebastian helps him out. As Ciel finally crawl out, Sebastian held Ciel in his arms lovingly.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Ciel as his cheek turns red.

"I missed you." said Sebastian as he kissed the boy's forehead. Ciel, still blushing, kissed Sebastian in the cheek.

"So do I, Sebastian."

"Well, we should be chasing the man now." said Sebastian as he ran to chase the man. Ciel only leans to his beloved demon butler's chest. The man was already inside the kitchen, the bottle was on the table in the middle of the kitchen.

"The food smells good…" said Ciel.

"It's because of the poison, it has a great fragrance and taste when you combine them with food but it's very dangerous." said Sebastian. Sebastian walked in; all the people looked at the two.

"Well, isn't it the pathetic little boy." said one of them.

"If you tell me why and where you buy them, I'll spare your lives." said Ciel with a cold glare.

"We're the one who will kill you, so as a bonus we will tell you. These poisons are used to kill those arrogant nobles that think they have everything."

"Aren't every people in this world arrogant?" asked Ciel.

"Human are foolish creatures that only thinks for their selves, getting what they want with every way they could do, dirty or not." said Sebastian. The chefs and staffs on the kitchen grabbed the nearest sharpest thing they could reach and ran to kill the two.

"Well, well, if you choose the hard way. Ciel, please stay here until I'm done." said Sebastian as he put down his beloved master down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Okay…" said Ciel as he blushes. Screams filled the room, followed by the smell of blood.

"I'm done my love."

"You should clean this up and starts to serve real food to those hungry passengers." ordered Ciel as he avoid touching the blood. "I will be inside our room." said Ciel, leaving. Sebastian bows slightly and began to do his work.

-At night-

Ciel and Sebastian have solved the case and found where the poisons came from. They went back to the Phantomhive Manor as soon as they were done. Now, Sebastian is tucking Ciel to bed.

"Sebastian, stay with me for the night, please."

"My pleasure." said Sebastian as he took of his shoes, tailcoat, gloves, and tie. He climbs up to the bed and lied down next to Ciel.

"I missed doing this." said Ciel as he looked up to see Sebastian. "I may still have the memories after I woke up until now and manage to regain most of my memories….but I still don't remember what happened before that 1 month."

"Don't worry my love….I'm sure you will remember soon." said Sebastian as he kissed the boy. The two spent the night together lovingly…

**Ideas are flowing in my mind…please keep reading this fic guys!**


	10. Leaving and Attack

After a few days, Ciel got a letter from the Queen that mentioned the Queen needing his butler for a secret mission. The Queen chooses his butler because he's the most skillful person the Queen ever known based on the information told by the Double Charles. Even though Ciel felt sad that Sebastian needs to go, he can't disobey the Queen's order.

"I will come back as soon as possible my love." said Sebastian before leaving his beloved Ciel.

"I know, I just…" said Ciel. Sebastian kissed Ciel to cheer him up. After they broke the kiss, Sebastian smiled to Ciel.

"Don't destroy the mansion while I leave." ordered Sebastian to the three.

"YES SIR!"

"Don't kill yourself there." teased Ciel.

"I will come back for you my love." said Sebastian as he kissed Ciel again as a kiss goodbye. Soon, they broke the kiss and Sebastian stepped into the carriage. The five waved at the carriage, Ciel wanted to cry, seeing his demon going away from him, even though it's temporary.

"Now, as Mr. Sebastian is gone, I will be in charge." said Tanaka strictly. "Now young master, please get inside before you catch a cold." After all of them got inside, the four starts working while Ciel continues doing his paperwork in the study.

"It's only 5 minutes and I've missed him." said Ciel as he leans back to the chair. A soft knock can be heard.

"Come in." said Ciel. "Seba-" said Ciel, forgetting that Sebastian has left.

"Young master, Mr. Sebastian is not here." said Tanaka as he enters the room. Ciel looked disappointed.

"Here is your afternoon tea young master." said Tanaka as he places a cup of tea on the desk. Ciel sips the tea, even though the tea that Tanaka made was less tasty than Sebastian's, Ciel just kept drinking until the cup is empty. Tanaka takes the empty cup and bows slightly before he left the room.

"Sebastian….please come back soon…"

-A few days later-

"Mr. Sebastian, we got a report about our enemy."

"What is it?"

"Um….they have located where you came from….as our leader…they thought that targeting your house will make you surrender."

"What do you mean?"

"They're going to attack the Phantomhive manor….."

"What?!"

-At the Phantomhive manor-

"Young master, we've received warning from the guard from Sebastian is." said Tanaka.

"What is it about?"

"The enemy is targeting us to make Mr. Sebastian surrender." Ciel quickly stood up.

"Mey-Rin, Finny, Bard, and Tanaka, be prepared for the attack. Protect the manor from any intruders! Don't let anybody in and most of all don't let me get killed." ordered Ciel.

"Yes my lord!" The four of them starts preparing their weapons and places. Ciel, who is physically weak, starts to think an escape plan and where to hide.

-2 hours later-

Everybody was on position, Ciel hides in the library where the five already worked together to make a maze and can easily push a bookshelf to make it fall under the intruders. Sounds of people's footsteps can be heard from far away.

"Everybody, be ready." ordered Tanaka as he got inside to guard the manor from inside. Traps was sets everywhere in the entire mansion in case the intruders got in, they didn't want the same tragedy when the circus troupe came to kill the young master and the three ended up destroying the manor. There are many people with weapons hiding in the forest, and the three should be able to see them.

"This is going to be noisy." said Ciel as he closes the curtain again and sat on the floor. Soon, sounds of guns fired can be heard, screams everywhere. About an hour later, many lifeless bodies laid on the ground surrounded by blood and bullets. Unfortunately, some of them manage to get inside. The three quickly want inside to protect their master.

"The intruders got in!" yelled Mey-Rin as she refilled her guns. Finny rushed with two big stone statues into the entrance hall. Bard prepared his traps around the back entrance. Ciel, still hiding in the library, waited for it to end. About 45 minutes later, Mey-Rin screams broke the silent in the library.

"Mey-Rin!" said Ciel as he stood up. "Don't tell me she's hurt." said Ciel in worry. The servants are already like family to him. Tanaka, guarding the way to the library quickly prepared himself.

"Young master, looks like some of them manage to go through our servants." warned Tanaka. Ciel quickly hides behind a bookshelf. 20 minutes later, a sound of body falling into the floor scared Ciel. He jolted a little but quickly prepared himself for any situation. Then, the sound of door being kicked open hit Ciel's ears.

"This area is guarded highly that means someone important is hiding here." said one of the enemies. "Search the whole area!" footsteps can be heard from any directions.

"This is a maze! Just kick those bookshelves down!" one by one, the bookshelf falls, they went through it easily. Ciel felt more scared when he heard the footsteps nearing him.

"I saw someone! Right there!"

"Oh no…" Ciel hides behind a bookshelf, trying to be quite even though his body is shaking in fear being killed. Suddenly one of them found him and grabbed his arm and dragged him to the other.

"Well, well, what we have here? Is he his son?"

"Maybe, he's still little."

"What a sad thing...left alone while his daddy fights out there."

"I'm his master." said Ciel as he glared at them.

"Oh, so he's a butler? What a joke." said one of them as he points a gun at Ciel.

"If we got you, he'll surely surrender." said the one that points his gun at Ciel.

**Tomorrow I need to go outside the town so I publish many chapters today. Please review!**


	11. The Happy Ending

**Should this be the last chapter or….not?**

Sebastian arrived at the manor, lifeless bodies laid on the ground. He quickly ran inside the manor. He found Mey-Rin, Bard and Finny, all of them are injured.

"S-Se…Sebastian-san, t-they managed…to get i-inside…" said Mey-Rin slowly as she saw Sebastian. Sebastian nodded and quickly ran to the hall where he sees Tanaka, injured as well.

"T-the young m-master…." said Tanaka as he points the library. Didn't want to waste any more time, he quickly ran to the library. The door was already open, forced open. He smells blood, without any hesitation, he ran to where the smell of blood came from, worrying that it might be his beloved Ciel's blood. A horrible sight met him.

"C-Ciel?" asked Sebastian as he walked closer. 5 lifeless bodies laid on the floor, blood surround them.

"S-Se….S-Sebastian?" said the young boy, frightened. His hands were colored by crimson red. He turns to see Sebastian. Crimson red glowing eye met the gaze of the butler.

"C-Ciel, calm down….everything's okay." said Sebastian as he quickly walked closer to the young boy. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know….it suddenly turns black and…..it turns like this." said Ciel as he looked at his blood covered hands. Sebastian hugged Ciel to calm him down. Ciel hugged him back.

"At least your alive." said Sebastian as he strokes the boy's hair. Suddenly, Ciel screamed in pain, his head hurts. Sebastian is worried on the memory he may remembered. After a few minutes, the boy was now calm.

"Y-you…"

"I need to do it."

"You turned me into a demon!"

"It's the only way…"

"You pretended this whole time….that I'm still human."

"If I told you sooner, you won't believe me."

"I love you and I trusted you on every decision you make for both of us." said Ciel as he kissed his beloved demon.

-After a few days-

The four was already healthy, they continued working. Ciel and Sebastian didn't tell them about Ciel being a demon.

"Why aren't you mad Ciel?" asked Sebastian.

"Because, if I'm a demon, I could be by your side forever for eternity."

"That is why I turned you into a demon."

"How about my soul? You've craved it for 3 years." asked Ciel in worry.

"I don't care, as long as I am with you, I'm happy." said Sebastian as he kissed the boy's cheek.

"I used to not believe in happy ending, but now I know that is real." said Ciel as he smiled at Sebastian. Sebastian slowly, kissed Ciel and it was the happiest moment in their live, the moment they've been waiting for, a happy ending…

**Guys help me! Should I end it like this or continue the fic (if I should continue the fic, the next chapter won't match the tittle though)? Just review and tell me your opinion!**


End file.
